1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge unit and a portable terminal using the same, and particularly, to a hinge unit capable of interworking a plurality of bodies with respect to one body, and a portable terminal using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The portable terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether a user directly carries his or her terminal.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it may be considered to improve configuration and/or software of the terminal.